Pewnego razu w Brukseli
by DaNorotka
Summary: Och, jak gorąco! Czyli pewnego letniego dnia przypadkowe spotkanie Danii i Finlandii na jednej z ulic Brukseli. No, może nie do końca przypadkowe, bo oboje są tam z powodu trwającej konferencji, ale jednak.


_Dla Lady Swallow_

Postacie: Søren Sørensen – Królestwo Danii, Timo Väinämöinen – Republika Finlandii

Czas i miejsce akcji: współcześnie w Brukseli

Muzyka: Emilliana Torrini „Me and Armini", Adele "Hometown glory", Beltaine "Burnig pipers", Nigtwish "Bless the child"

Pewnego razu w Brukseli...

Było upalne, letnie popołudnie. Żar lał się z nieba i wydawało się, że złudną okaże się nadzieja na jakąkolwiek zmianę aury na deszczową czy choćby pochmurną. Jak można było toto nazywać dobrą pogodą? Lało się z człowieka jak z ruskiego kranu a gorący wiatr przywodził na myśl jedynie pomysł leżenia plackiem na werandzie i udawanie suszonego mięsa. Potem tylko do beczki wrzucić i wysłać gdzieś za morze… Tak, ta propozycja była doprawdy kusząca. A jakby się bracia ucieszyli! Przeczesał włosy i wyszczerzył się do nieznośnie niebieskiego nieba – może się słońce wystraszy, czy coś, i wreszcie zacznie padać? Taaa, to byłby całkiem niezły patent. Tylko dlaczego działa u niego, a tutaj nie? Chociaż… Bergen i tak nic nie przebije. Parsknął śmiechem wyobrażając sobie Norwegię szczerzącego się do nieba. Z resztą na tyle skutecznie, że padało u niego trzysta sześćdziesiąt dni w ciągu roku. Pochłonięty rozważaniem przypuszczalnych zmian pogody omal nie pocałował się z latarnią uliczną. Ponownie parsknął śmiechem. Przechodnie spoglądali na niego z troskliwością, jaką się poświęca schorowanym biedakom trafiającym prędzej czy później do domu wariatów. Chyba powinien się już przyzwyczaić…

Szedł ulicami tego przeklętego, skąpanego w żarze słonecznym miasta i przeklinał na czym świat stoi. Oczywiście po cichu i pod nosem, co by nikt się nie przyczepił. Poranna sesja na jakiś tam strasznie ważny temat, którego już nawet nie pamiętał, skończyła się dwie godziny temu i teraz miał ogromną ilość wolnego czasu, który powinien wykorzystać na pisanie sprawozdań czy innego badziewia, o które będzie ich jutro Alice męczyć. Jej niedoczekanie. W pokoju było zbyt duszno, żeby tam siedzieć, wyszedł więc na miasto, czego w tej chwili żałował. Sztuczne domy, sztuczne ulice, szkło, beton i asfalt – wszystko to potęgowało poczucie gorąca. Wiele by dał, żeby znaleźć się teraz pośród lasów i jezior swojego kraju. I nawet komary byłby w stanie znieść bez słowa przekleństwa.

Szedł przed siebie gorączkowo rozglądając się za jakimś interesującym pubem, gdzie mógłby usiąść i w miłej atmosferze poromansować z piwem. Pochłonięty poszukiwaniem życiodajnego trunku i cienia, nie zauważył idącego naprzeciwko chłopaka i wpadł na niego. Zamrugał kilka razy i burknął coś pod nosem, wyciągając rękę co by biedaka z bruku ulicy podnieść. Jasne włosy, fioletowe oczy, nachmurzony wyraz twarzy. Finlandia czy Islandia? Czasami ciężko było ich odróżnić. Nie zauważył nigdzie ptaszyska, więc prawdopodobnie Timo. Chociaż… cholera go wie. Tyle, ile razy został znienacka zaatakowany przez czort – wie – skąd – pojawiającego się maskonura, odbiło się nieznacznie (ale jednak) na jego postrzeganiu pewnych osób.

Nagle świat wywinął koziołka i stał się jakiś taki nieprzyjemnie twardy. Zamrugał kilka razy powracając do nieznośnie gorącej rzeczywistości. Siedział na ulicy, ale dlaczego? No tak, wpadł na kogoś, ciota jedna.

- Ajć – mruknął cicho, acz żałośnie, i potarł miejsce, gdzie plecy kończą swą szlachetną nazwę. Znowu to zrobił! Zaliczył mentalnego plaskacza i gdzieś w środku zwinął się w pętelkę piszcząc żałośnie. Zapewne nie minie chwila, kiedy delikwent stojący przed nim zapiszczy z uciechy i rozczuli się, jaki to on nie jest słodki i uroczy. Na samą myśl o tym finka mu się w kieszeni otwierała. Spojrzał hardo w górę i kogo zobaczył? Sørena! No gorzej to już trafić nie mógł. Dobra, zostawał jeszcze Szwed latający za nim jak piesek za swą panią. Na to wspomnienie wzdrygnął się nieznacznie i chwycił dłoń Duńczyka.

Finlandia. Sama słodycz, jak zawsze. Islandia nie okazywał w tak otwarty sposób uczuć. Był więc bezpieczny, o ile przebywanie z uzbrojonym w noże facetem można takim nazwać. Chwycił pewnie dłoń Fina i pociągnął do siebie. Chyba nieco za mocno, bo ten wylądował na nim. Znów. Złapał go drugą w ręką w pasie, próbując utrzymać równowagę – co gorąc robi z człowiekiem! Chociaż, gdyby tak wspólnie sięgnąć bruku… Ale tak z fajerwerkami! To byłoby zabawne. Uśmiechnął się szelmowsko i zmierzwił chłopakowi włosy.

- Stary, dobrze cię widzieć! Znasz może jakiś ciekawy pub, gdzie można by sobie usiąść i wypić zimne piwo? Pierwszą kolejkę ja stawiam – każde towarzystwo było do picia miłe, a z Timo rzeczywiście się dawno nie widział. Posiedzą, pogadają o głupotach a potem… _Nie ma żadnego potem, głąbie _– zganił się w myślach.

_Jak pijane zające _– podsumował w myślach ich walkę z grawitacją. Nie no, zawsze można było wmówić przypadkowym ludziom, że to ich taniec narodowy… Kiedy Dania go objął, odwrócił wzrok gniewnie spoglądając na jakieś zafascynowane nimi dziewczę. Och, cóż za cuda można spojrzeniem zdziałać! Dziewoja zbladła, poczerwieniała i burcząc coś pod nosem, przyspieszonym krokiem, oddaliła się od nich, znikając w tłumie. Odchylił głowę, nieopacznie spoglądając mężczyźnie w oczy – strasznie głupi nawyk. Drgnął nieznacznie, kiedy ten dotknął jego włosów. Nie wiedzieć czemu, ale zawsze patrząc na wyszczerzonego Sørena odnosił wrażenie, że ten zaraz go ugryzie. Tak, jak w takiej jednej reklamie. Zabawne, co też człowiekowi mogło przyjść do głowy.

- Puść mnie, to ci pokaże – powiedział chłodnym tonem. Dania jak zwykle za dużo gadał, ale pójść z nim na piwo nie szkodziło. W końcu lepsze takie towarzystwo niż żadne, zwłaszcza jeśli sam się oferował i stawiał pierwszą z zapewne wielu kolejek. Osobiście miał ochotę na coś mocniejszego, ale jutro z kacem na zebranie nie przyjdzie. A tym bardziej, jeśli Duniec też kaca mieć będzie, a na pewno tak to się skończy. Jeszcze nie wiadomo o co by zostali posądzeni, chociaż… To mogło by być ciekawe.

Zrobił o co go poproszono obserwując z zaciekawieniem Timo. Reakcje, tak jasno, jak dla niego, malujące się na jego obliczu były ciekawe. Bawiły go. Co też sobie pomyślał? Niecałe dziesięć minut później siedzieli w zacisznym zakątku utrzymanego w klimacie lat pięćdziesiątych lokalu i pili pierwszą kolejkę, wedle obietnicy, postawioną przez niego. Gdyby tylko muzyka była adekwatna do otoczenia… Niestety, ich uszu dobiegał głos lejdi gagy bo właściciel tego przybytku nie miał za grosz wyczucia.

- Miło cię znów widzieć, Timo – uśmiechnął się do chłopaka i pociągnął dosyć sporego łyka piwa. Powiedział pierwsze lepsze, co mu przyszło na myśl, byle tylko zacząć rozmowę i odwrócić ich uwagę od kiczowatej muzyki.

- A to ciekawe – odgryzł się. Nie to, że nie lubił Duńczyka, chociaż wiele złego mu uczynił – po prostu mu nie ufał. Z resztą… Mało komu ufał. Słysząc zawodzenie jednej z tych kiczowatych, popowych wokalistek, której nazwiska nawet nie znał, skrzywił się nieznacznie – to bolało. Jak widać, wiele się zmieniło od poprzedniego roku.

- Kiedy ja prawdę mówię – miauknął znad butelki. On tu z sercem wychodzi, a ten co? Jak zwykle z buta. _Czemu nikt mnie nie kocha?_ Roześmiał się do tej myśli.

- Nie wątpię – mruknął w piwo starając się nie parsknąć śmiechem – Dania był rozbrajający z tą swoją szczerością i szelmowskim uśmiechem. Tylko… dlaczego akurat teraz przyszło mu to do głowy?

- To już się cieszyć nie można? – zmierzył go spojrzeniem.

- A czy ja ci bronię? – no tak, pytanie retoryczne. Miał nadzieję, że chłopak pojmie istotę jego wypowiedzi i zamknie się piwem. Skutecznie. Złudne były jednak nadzieje Timo. Duniec wyszczerzył się po swojemu i położył rękę na oparciu za Finem.

- Ano nie… - pociągnął sporego łyka i odstawił butelczynę na stół – Szkoda tylko, że tyś zimny jak dupa Iśka czerwcową nocą…

Finlandia nie wytrzymał, parsknął w piwo omal się nie opluwszy i zaczął się gromko śmiać. Z Danią się nie dało, po prostu nie dało się być poważnym czy też smutnym. Nawet złym się być nie dało. Dziwnie w tym wszystkim brzmiał jego śmiech… Chyba zapomniał już, jak to jest się śmiać. Tak dawno nie rozmawiał z rodzeństwem, całymi dniami pracował, jeździł gdzie mu szef kazał, odwalał kupę papierkowej roboty – nie miał nawet czasu na sen. I historia coraz częściej tyrpała jego małe, zmęczone ja. _Może częściej powinienem przebywać z Sørenem? _– przez głowę przemknęła mu doprawdy niedorzeczna myśl. Siak czy tak był pewien, że kolejnego odwyku (i wmawiania mu choroby alkoholowej) by nie wytrzymał.

Dania również się śmiał, ale raczej dlatego, że Finlandia to robił. To było miłe. W końcu śmiech to zdrowie, czyż nie? A Timo ostatnimi czasy nie wyglądał dobrze. Jeśli ostatnimi czasy można było nazwać te parę spotkań rodzinnych, na które ten przyjechał.

Fin gibał się jak święty turecki i ocierał łzy. Zapewne gdyby teraz stał albo, co gorsza, gdzieś szedł, to byłby to krok namiętnego smakosza denaturatu. Próbował się uspokoić, wszak Dania niczego takiego nie powiedział – nie potrafił. Koniec. Kaput. Kapica. Umarł w butach. Wpieprzanie myszy po kątach. Na ostatni obraz zrodzony z trzewi jego chorej wyobraźni radośnie kwiknął, zapowietrzył się i z gracją godną primabaleriny zarył czołem o stolik. Nie dość, że nie pomogło, to tylko pogorszyło sprawę – jego przepona zapłonęła własną świadomością narodową i wszczęła bunt przeciwko swoim panom. Panu tak właściwie. Mniejsza o to – siak czy tak stanowczo odmówiła współpracy, a do koalicji antyfińskiej dołączyła czkawka brutalnie atakując jego brzuch i płuca.

Timo Väinämöinen padł. Na zakwik. Doprawdy, ciekawa śmierć – jemu samemu wszyscy to wróżyli. Nachylił się i złapawszy go w pasie, przyciągnął do siebie.

- Nie bij się – zapiszczał tłumiąc kolejne napady śmiechu. Tak w gruncie rzeczy, nie wiedział z czego się śmieją – ważne, że było fajnie. Jeśli tylko miał za każdym razem rozśmieszać zazwyczaj nachmurzonego Fina, to był w stanie wziąć tą fuchę od ręki. Zapłata w piwie, wikt i opierunek. Z resztą… Timo miał całkiem przyjemny śmiech, a z tymi rumieńcami na bladych policzkach przypominał jabłuszko. _Mniam!_ – parsknął śmiechem. _Dobra, dobra stary! Spokój… Uspokój się, do kurwy nędzy prostytutki kolorowej! Wdech. Wydech. Wdech. Pacjent ci na zakwik umiera. Wdech mówię!_

Słowa Danii nie pomogły ani trochę – zapiszczał niczym ubijana do rosołu świnka morska. Søren go przytulił. Pewnie gdyby czuł się choćby odrobinę lepiej, pięść fińska spotkałaby i pokochała duńskie żebra. Teraz jednak ledwo co łapał oddech. Schował twarz w ramieniu Duńczyka starając się uspokoić. Co ciekawe, szło to wyjątkowo sprawnie – a to ci heca! Po niecałym kwadransie odsunął się na neutralną odległość od chłopaka, co by ten sobie nie pomyślał nie wiadomo czego.

Kiedy Timo przestał się śmiać, on również się uspokoił. Miło było trzymać go w ramionach – przytulanie było jedną z tych przyjemności dnia codziennego, które w znaczący i jednocześnie niewinny sposób nadawały rzeczywistości kolorów. Oczywiście, nic co piękne, nie może trwać wiecznie – nim się obejrzał, Finlandia już siedział na swoim miejscu w bezpiecznej od niego odległości. Może właśnie dlatego tak to sobie cenił? Uśmiechnął się do chłopaka.

Siedział i patrzył na Danię, pogrążony w swoich absurdalnych myślach na jego temat. W sumie, cieszył się, że go spotkał i że znów mógł się śmiać. Ale… to było dziwne. Zdecydowanie. Dlaczego tak swobodnie czuł się przy człowieku, który wyrządził mu tyle krzywdy? Westchnął i spojrzał Sørenowi w oczy. Chyba do reszty mu odbiło. Nagle jego ciało zrobiło mu paskudny numer i wypuściło z ust słowa, które nigdy nie powinny ujrzeć światła dziennego.

- Nie jesteś taki straszny, jak Szwecja mówił – powiedział na pozór spokojnie, ale to były tylko pozory. W środku swojego jestestwa zakrył usta dłonią i zwinął się w paragraf kołysząc się niczym dziecko z chorobą sierocą i popiskując z przerażenia. _Co się, kurwa, dzieje?_

Nie no, tego się nie spodziewał! Zamrugał kilka razy patrząc na Fina z miną zdziwionego chomika. Te słowa były dla niego całkiem miłym zaskoczeniem, zwłaszcza w kontekście minionych wydarzeń i odwiecznej niechęci chłopaka do jego osoby. Siedział więc z rozdziawioną buzią i wlepiał cielęce spojrzenie w Timo. W końcu, po dłuższej chwili, zdołał wykrzesać z siebie cichutkie:

- Takk…

Dania tak zabawnie się dziwił, wszystkie emocje malowały się na jego twarzy – to było ciekawe doświadczenie. Nawet już przestał się przejmować tym, co powiedział, w końcu to nic takiego – miłości mu przecież nie wyznał. Ponownie się uśmiechnął, co było ostatnimi czasy doprawdy niespotykanym widokiem i zapytał rzeczowym tonem:

- To co, pijemy dalej? Ja stawiam, ty idziesz.

- No jasne, że pijemy! – roześmiał się, zmierzwił Timo włosy i skierował swoje kroki do baru, zadowolony z życia jak nigdy dotąd. Fin zaś śledził blond czuprynę Duńczyka z lekkim uśmiechem, wystukując na butelce rytm jakiejś tam butelki. A ponoć życie jest okrutne… To był naprawdę miły wieczór.


End file.
